User blog:Shovel Night/Dont Hug Me .Im Scared vs Llamas With Hats/ ERBoY Episode 8 season 1
Hi every one! So for this battle i originally wrote the battle and then, right when i was finished, THE 6TH DHMIS CAME OUT!!! So I just rewrote the entire thing. Of course, wonder did the pics but it took him a whle cuz there werent any w/ no backgrounds and he had to remove the dead body from the llamas with hats card. He did fantastic. Red guy is in this color Duck is in this colour Yellow Guy is in this colour Carl is in this colour Paul is in this colour And when their all together its normal text. And as always thank you all for reading. Lets get it started CLICK START EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE VS BEGIN Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared: Hello little animals! Prepare to learn a lesson! Because the only thing you’ve learned is how to kill I’m guessin’ For a series that’s claimed to be so innovative Your writers lack the idea of being creative You killed orphans for laughs and ate someone’s hands I was stopping the media while you killed a man The idea of your series needs some adjusting And the fanart of you two is simply disgusting I was captured by a cult, you captured people with no homes You’re stuck with the digital style, only staying in one pose Your voices are annoying and i bet so will be your rhymes We would drag on but eventually everyone runs out of time Llamas with hats: CARL!! There are unscary puppets in the house! Doing nothing with their lives but calling the media out We got more views than you when we did nothing but talk You say your vids have deeper meanings but all i hear is schlock I destroyed the entire earth in only one day If you guys see a problem, you shiver until it goes away You tried to have a point but immediately failed When your final episode left nothing unveiled Your episodes now are beating a dead horse at best If you to step to me, I’ll stab you 37 times in the chest You unplugged the media and disapprove of our actions? You will make wonderful additions to my Meat Dragon Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared: Even your fans were cheering when you went away Be careful guys, bad rapping makes your teeth go grey The only reason why your pilot got more views Is because people needed a reminder as to why they hate you You made out with ice sculptures yet you call US creepy Your rhymes are more petty than when Carl was weeping We were beaten and tortured, you just had conversations The only good joke out of you was your series creation Llamas with hats: You pester people constantly about being uncreative While you’re just muppet rejects who lack a good narrative If you think I'M creepy, look at Yellow Guy's dad We made elders laugh, you just made Shane Dawson mad Duck should know that green is not a creative colour Your fame is more of a mystery than yellow guy’s mother Our work here is done, Carl. Now finish the job. ILL be the one throwing when your subs are gone! WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE 'HINTS TO NEXT BATTLE' SUBSCRIBE TO A CHANNEL DONT HUG ME .IM SCARED LLAMAS WITH HATS Category:Blog posts